


Entrelaçados

by ElvishWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Watersports, i'll tag what happens in the second one when i post it, they're adults in this one btw, this one's gonna have two chapters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima e Yamaguchi já sabiam que eram praticamente almas gêmeas, tendo um romance misturado com amizade que já durava anos. E com todo esse tempo juntos, eles descobriram maneiras de demonstrar o quanto se adoravam e confiavam um no outro quando tinham tempo e privacidade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrelaçados

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu e seus personagens não são meus, sendo propriedade intelectual do Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Essa fic é completamente erótica, tendo conteúdo BDSM explícito. Tsukishima e Yamaguchi são adultos nessa história, e eles vivem juntos e tem uma vida sexual bem resolvida. Tudo aqui é consensual e bem pesquisado, apesar de que algumas coisas aqui possam ser consideradas pesadas e nojentas. Se você não aguenta um BDSM mais pesado que o que rola em 50 Tons de Cinza, saia correndo que nem a Branca de Neve -q Me interprete como se eu fosse o caçador gritando pra você fugir pra floresta HOSAHSAOHSAHOAS
> 
> Também recomendo você sair correndo se não quer ter sua visão sobre o Tsukki e o Yams como dois garotos purinhos sendo manchada para sempre. Sabe aquele ditado popular que diz que os quietinhos sempre são os mais safadinhos? Pois é, ele tá sendo levado ao pé da letra aqui.
> 
> Se você não viu pelas tags, isso é dirty, filthy, shameless smut com muitos fetiches. Se alguma coisa das tags te incomoda ou se o tema lhe desagrada, recomendo não ler - até porque é tudo mega explícito nessa história.
> 
> Eu comecei escrevendo isso aqui só pra espairecer, mas a falta de fics bacanas com esse tipo de conteúdo que tratam o tema com respeito e pesquisa são tão difíceis de se encontrar no cenário brasileiro que eu acabei postando. Resumindo, não espere trama. Se você quer um TsukkiYama com plot, recomendo minhas outras fics do ship. Isso aqui é quase um filme pornô, só que com sentimentos, feito de palavras e onde os personagens se amam e se respeitam uwu
> 
> Aliás, estão vendo como isso não é uma oneshot? Pois é, vai ser twoshot. O primeiro capítulo é com o Tsukki sub e Yamaguchi dom, já no segundo teremos Yamaguchi sub e Tsukki dom. Vai ser... Uma experiência e tanto.
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

Kei Tsukishima estava sentado na cama, e seus dedos brincavam com o roupão de banho que estava usando. Seu corpo estava perfeitamente limpo, e ele tinha se secado muito bem. A falta dos óculos tornava a sua visão um pouco embaçada, mas isso não importava. Ele já sabia o que iria acontecer naquele quarto pelos próximos minutos, já que tinha combinado tudo previamente com Tadashi Yamaguchi, como era de costume.

Já fazia alguns anos desde que eles passaram a morar juntos, e a vida como um casal provou-se como sendo algo bastante gratificante, mesmo com as brigas ocasionais e os problemas que algumas vezes se mostravam. Aquilo era algo que os dois sonhavam desde o ensino médio, que foi quando começaram a namorar, e Tsukishima sabia que seu adolescente interior estava feliz em saber que isso era uma realidade.

Junto com a mudança, os dois acabaram ganhando muita privacidade - e eles fizeram questão de aproveitar isso ao máximo. Por isso, não era estranho o fato de que ambos experimentaram com alguns aspectos do BDSM; o que eles não esperavam era que aquilo iria se tornar algo especial e importante para o relacionamento.

Nem tudo foi perfeito no começo. Eles eram jovens adultos iniciantes naquele mundo novo, então erros aconteciam. Tsukishima se lembrava de como ele costumava se atrapalhar com as cordas nas primeiras vezes que tentou amarrações mais complicadas, assim como da vez que Yamaguchi acabou quase perdendo as chaves das algemas, ou quando ele acabou deixando o traseiro do outro especialmente vermelho e dolorido por causa de um spanking intenso, o que levou a várias reclamações de Yamaguchi sobre como ele mal podia se sentar direito no trabalho.

Agora, porém, eles já tinham mais experiência e as coisas fluíam mais facilmente. Além disso, foi tempo o bastante para que eles se conhecessem melhor e também investissem naquele quarto apenas para manter tudo no lugar - as cordas, brinquedos, kits de primeiros socorros e aftercare, e tudo mais que fosse necessário. O cômodo não tinha nenhuma decoração diferente, na verdade, mas só pelo fato de ser reservado para as sessões do casal já o tornava especial.

Como os dois se descobriram como switchers, suas posições se alternavam - algumas vezes era Tsukishima quem comandava, em outras, Yamaguchi. Isso também era negociado com antecedência. De todas as coisas que eles aprenderam depois de anos num relacionamento, a importância de uma boa comunicação foi uma das mais importantes, e era algo que eles valorizaram tanto dentro quanto fora das questões relacionadas com a vida sexual.

O loiro sentou-se mais para trás na cama, deixando que suas pernas balançassem, impaciente. Yamaguchi estava demorando para se preparar, e só faltava ele aparecer no quarto para que pudessem enfim começar a sessão - e só de pensar no que iria acontecer, o coração de Tsukishima batia mais forte em antecipação.

Não importava quantas vezes eles fizessem aquilo, ele ainda se sentia eufórico antes de começar, independente da posição que estaria assumindo.

Finalmente, a porta do quarto se abriu, e Tsukishima deu um sorriso ao ver seu amante entrando, todo pronto e devidamente vestido.

O cabelo escuro continuava com o mesmo corte de quando ele era mais jovem, incluindo a mecha rebelde que ficava para cima, e apesar de sua miopia causada pela falta de óculos, o loiro sabia que ele estava sorrindo. Seu corpo mantinha os mesmos músculos de anos atrás, graças a todo o tempo que os dois passaram jogando vôlei na escola e na faculdade - e também atualmente, ainda que com menos frequência -, com a pele morena cheia de sardas que nunca deixaram de encantá-lo mesmo depois de conhecê-lo por tanto tempo.

As roupas, no entanto, eram o que mais chamavam a atenção do homem: botas de cano longo que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho, pretas e com um pequeno salto, um short de couro apertado que realçava as coxas largas e o volume entre suas pernas, suspensórios que estavam em contato direto com o seu peito e luvas igualmente negras, curtas, que cobriam as mãos e dedos.

Normalmente Yamaguchi não se vestiria assim. Porém, como assumiria o papel de dominador, o homem de sardas se deu essa liberdade - e ele não podia negar que aquelas peças o faziam sentir-se poderoso e sensual, além de tornar a experiência mais divertida e excitante. Colocá-las o ajudava a entrar no papel que iria assumir, e ele gostava de como os suspensórios roçavam em seus mamilos, do som que o salto de suas botas faziam quando ele andava e do aperto do short de couro.

“Desculpe por ter demorado, Tsukki, tive uns problemas com as botas.” Yamaguchi falou, andando até chegar perto dele e dando-lhe um selinho, que foi bastante apreciado por Tsukishima e que apenas serviu para reafirmar o fato de que logo iniciariam mais uma sessão.

“Não tem problema. Você fica bem nelas, Tadashi.” Aquele elogio era verdade, e Kei conseguiu escutar um leve risinho em agradecimento enquanto o outro homem se afastava, ficando de pé na sua frente.

“A safeword de hoje é ‘bolo’. Você tá lembrado, certo?” Ele perguntou, fazendo questão de dar uma ênfase em especial na safeword em si - caso precisassem fazer uma pausa ou parar no meio da sessão por qualquer motivo que seja, bastava que um deles a falasse a qualquer momento.

“Sim.” Tsukishima assentiu com a cabeça. Aquela era uma palavra fácil de lembrar. Tadashi notou a certeza que se fazia presente na voz do amante, e sabia que com aquela resposta curta ele também queria dizer que estava mais do que preparado para a sessão e que estava cansado de esperar - o que era típico dele.

“Então vamos botar sua coleira para começar. E é melhor deixar esse roupão separado.” Falou, virando-se para poder buscar a coleira que Kei utilizava quando era o submisso nas sessões. A peça era de couro preto, com o interior mais macio para garantir conforto ao ser utilizada, e podia ser ajustada à vontade. O único sinal de customização nela era um simples pingente dourado de lua crescente, que sinalizava a identidade de quem a usava. Tadashi também tinha sua própria coleira de submisso, que era idêntica, exceto pelo fato de que seu pingente tinha o formato de estrela. Era algo simples, mas servia para distinguir e de certa forma até ajudava a criar uma conexão emocional.

Quando ele voltou para perto da cama, Tsukishima já havia tirado o roupão, que estava dobrado e colocado numa cadeira que não iria ser utilizada durante a cena. Ele estava completamente despido, e Tadashi parou por um breve momento para observar o corpo do outro. Por mais que já fosse acostumado com ele, depois de tanto tempo naquele relacionamento, ele não podia deixar de se sentir atraído pelas pernas longas de Kei, seus músculos e seu rosto, com os olhos dourados e o cabelo curto, ondulado.

Tsukishima ainda sentia o coração batendo forte no peito, e quando ele viu a coleira nas mãos de Tadashi, sentiu uma vontade incrível de sentí-la em seu pescoço mais uma vez. Ele passou os últimos dias ansiando por aquilo, desde que tinham conversado sobre como seria a sessão, e toda vez que olhava para ela, o homem lembrava-se de sessões anteriores e sentia-se ainda mais ansioso para utilizar.

Yamaguchi sabia disso, ainda mais porque sentia essas mesmas coisas em relação à sua própria coleira. Seus dedos acariciavam o couro, brincavam com o pingente, apenas atiçando a mente do submisso logo antes de realmente começarem com o que tinham planejado. Se já havia esperado todos aqueles dias, podia aguentar apenas mais um pouco.

“A partir do momento que esta coleira estiver no seu pescoço, você irá pertencer apenas a mim. Terá que seguir com as minhas ordens, e se me desobedecer, será devidamente punido da maneira que eu achar mais adequada. Caso se comporte bem, eu posso te recompensar, mas para isso você vai ter que me mostrar que realmente merece. Está tudo claro?” Tadashi também estava tomando aquele momento para se preparar para a sessão. Afinal, Kei estaria à mercê de seus comandos assim que ele colocasse a coleira, e por mais que eles tivessem a safeword, ele precisava cuidar bem do parceiro durante o momento. Era para isso que o papel de dominador servia, e Yamaguchi tinha aprendido bastante sobre ele.

“Sim, está claro.” A ansiedade estava presente não apenas na voz como também no corpo de Tsukishima. Os dedos de suas mãos moviam-se contra suas coxas, e era claro que ele estava inquieto e se segurando para não tomar a coleira das mãos de Tadashi, tão próximas dele, e colocar em seu pescoço.

Mas ele não teria coragem de fazer isso. Aquilo seria um desrespeito, e acabaria com todo e qualquer significado imposto naquele objeto. Tomar a coleira e colocá-la sozinho seria quebrar a confiança depositada em Tadashi, e Kei jamais tomaria uma atitude tão drástica.

Ainda assim, era divertido vê-lo lutando contra sua vontade de, pelo menos, mandá-lo se apressar e terminar com aquele pequeno ritual.

“Me chame de ‘mestre’ a partir de agora.” O próprio dominador conseguia sentir-se mais seguro agora, e ele não pode deixar de notar o pomo-de-Adão de Tsukishima subindo e descendo brevemente em seu pescoço antes dele abrir a boca novamente.

“Sim, mestre.” Apesar da ansiedade, a frase saiu com clareza e exatidão, coisa que agradou Tadashi. Kei estava realmente se controlando naquele momento. Yamaguchi deu mais alguns passos para a frente, e o som do salto quadrado de suas botas pareceu ecoar pelo quarto antes dele parar, ficando com a coleira praticamente encostada no corpo do submisso.

“Muito bem. Agora você merece usar sua coleira…” Ele afirmou, enfim colocando a peça ao redor do pescoço do loiro, ajustando-a confortavelmente para que ele pudesse respirar e que ela permanecesse no lugar. Quando terminou, afastou as mãos, admirando o sorriso trêmulo no rosto de Tsukishima.

O loiro conseguia sentir o tecido macio do interior da coleira em sua pele, e pensar que ele estava enfim usando-a o deixava praticamente extasiado. A peça o prendia a Tadashi, seu dono e seu mestre, aquele a quem ele deveria ser totalmente devoto, e ao mesmo tempo o libertava de qualquer expectativa da sociedade, de precisar ser independente e de controlar seus desejos.

Enquanto tivesse Tadashi como seu mestre, ele o guiaria. Yamaguchi era seu amo, e Tsukishima o adorava ao ponto de deixá-lo controlar seus desejos e ações, sabendo que assim também ganharia atenção e prazer em troca - e, caso necessário, seria punido por qualquer ação que o desagradasse. E era apenas com Tadashi que ele conseguia sentir-se completamente entregue.

“Você parece feliz usando a coleira. Como é que se diz ao seu mestre quando está feliz?” Yamaguchi começou com aquela pergunta simples, e só de ouví-la, Kei sabia que o outro homem tinha assumido o papel de dominador. Sua voz continuava suave e doce, mas sua maneira de falar era segura, controlada e Tsukishima quase conseguia saborear cada sílaba emitida por ele.

E Tadashi estava certo - ele realmente estava feliz em poder usar a coleira de novo. Aquela era uma alegria que ele sentia no começo de todas as sessões, e nada conseguia fazer com que ele se sentisse menos eufórico.

“Obrigado, mestre.” Kei respondeu logo em seguida, referindo-se a Tadashi da maneira que ele tanto queria - e que acabava por excitá-lo. Seu mestre ainda não tinha feito nada de significativo, mas o loiro já estava se divertindo. A mão enluvada de Yamaguchi aproximou-se de seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha com suavidade, e quando seu polegar passou por cima de seus lábios, Tsukishima abriu a boca, tentando sugar o dedo. Nesse momento, o dominador afastou-o, deixando de tocá-lo.

“Muito bem. Mas parece que você está meio apressado hoje, não é mesmo? Eu não te dei permissão pra você tentar chupar meu dedo e deixar minha luva toda molhada.” Yamaguchi deu alguns passos, indo para trás do parceiro, aplicando-lhe um tapa em uma de suas nádegas expostas. Tsukishima deu um pequeno pulo com o impacto, mas logo seu dominador o abraçou por trás, deixando os seus corpos ainda mais próximos e fazendo-o ficar agarrado com ele, passando a mão enluvada suavemente por cima da área onde tinha acabado de bater, que estava um pouco mais quente do que o resto da região.

“Você parece ter esquecido que meus toques podem ser tanto gentis quanto cruéis, escravo. Acho que esse tapa vai servir de lição, sim? Você tem uma bunda linda, eu poderia muito bem bater mais nela se eu quisesse. Espero não ter que fazer isso para te disciplinar.” Aquelas palavras foram sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido, e a ideia de ser punido novamente com futuros tapas no traseiro fez com que parte dele tivesse vontade de obedecer, e outra, mais rebelde, tivesse vontade de testá-lo e desobedecê-lo.

O que o fez obedecer, apesar da tentação, foi a lembrança de que seria recompensado caso se comportasse bem.

“Entendi perfeitamente, não se preocupe.” Respondeu, recebendo logo em seguida um belo aperto na nádega que estava sendo acariciada. O braço de Yamaguchi que o envolvia no abraço afrouxou o aperto entre seus corpos, e ele começou a acariciar o peito e a barriga de Tsukishima.

“É bom que cumpra com sua palavra.” Aquilo era um desafio, e Tsukishima sentiu o sangue correr tanto para o seu rosto quanto mais para baixo, fazendo com que ele se excitasse mais. Tadashi continuava a passar a mão pelo seu corpo, e quando percebeu que um de seus mamilos ficou duro, beliscou-o, dando uma puxada rápida antes de soltá-lo. Kei soltou um murmúrio baixo de dor, e logo em seguida sentiu o dominador fazer o mesmo com o outro mamilo, sem importar-se com aquilo. Ambos sabiam que ele era capaz de aguentar mais.

“Eu poderia botar alguma coisa aqui… Mas acho que, primeiro, eu vou ter que cuidar dos seus braços. Eles são tão longos, não quero você se tocando ou tentando usar essas suas mãos para o que não deve.” O homem afirmou antes de soltá-lo, indo até o armário onde eles guardavam os brinquedos e outros apetrechos que eram utilizados durante as sessões. Ele pegou uma das cordas que utilizavam para shibari, mostrando-a para o submisso, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça assim que a viu.

Yamaguchi dirigiu-se para trás de seu submisso novamente, agora com a corda em mãos. Ele já se lembrava do que precisava fazer para amarrá-lo da maneira correta, até porque os dois treinaram nos últimos dias. Ainda assim, o dominador não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de ansiedade em fazê-lo, ainda mais porque Kei continuaria amarrado pelos próximos minutos.

“Braços para trás. Eu vou começar a te amarrar. Você tem permissão para falar caso algum lugar esteja apertado demais e te machucando.” Apesar de todos os dias treinando, Tadashi não podia deixar de se preocupar com Kei. Um nó muito apertado ou um pedaço de corda fazendo muita pressão num lugar errado poderia machucá-lo ou acabar atrapalhando o fluxo sanguíneo, e ele não queria que nada disso acontecesse com seu submisso.

“Sim, mestre.” Tsukishima obedeceu no mesmo momento, colocando os braços esticados mais para trás e aguardando quaisquer outras ordens de seu mestre. Saber que ele se importava com ele enquanto o amarrava o fazia ficar centrado no momento e também relaxado, pois era a prova de que realmente podia comunicar-se com ele no caso de qualquer desconforto e ele iria tentar ajustar o que fosse necessário para melhorar sua situação - e, caso quisesse parar ou deixar as cordas de lado, bastava falar a safeword e explicar.

“Fique parado.” Aquela era uma ordem fácil de ser seguida, e o loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça, escutando os sons que vinham de Yamaguchi manuseando a corda.

Tadashi começou com um nó, criando dois laços largos o suficiente para passar pelos braços. Ele os passou para dentro, subindo com eles até que a corda chegasse no topo, passando ao redor de seus ombros e debaixo das axilas, deixando assim que o nó ficasse no meio de suas costas.

Logo depois, ele repetiu o processo, fazendo um nó um pouco mais abaixo do anterior, conectando-o com este e passando os laços pelos braços, parando um pouco mais embaixo. Ele repetiu o processo mais algumas vezes, diligentemente e parando para checar se a corda estava forçando demais os braços de Tsukishima, deixando seus pulsos por último. Quando terminou com isso, ele deu mais algumas voltas com a corda ao redor da que conectava os pulsos, dando um nó do lado de cada um deles.

Ao final, ele passou o que sobrou por entre as pernas do outro, passando pela virilha - e nesse momento, Tadashi conseguiu vê-lo tremendo quando a corda roçou de leve contra seus testículos - e passando-a por dentro dos laços que estavam no topo dos braços, deixando para dar o último nó mais para baixo, nos lados da cintura.

Quando terminou, não pode deixar de admirar o seu próprio trabalho. Os braços de seu submisso estavam amarrados, e agora ele não podia mais mexê-los. As linhas de corda adornavam sua pele, e Yamaguchi conseguia sentir o seu short de couro ficando mais apertado enquanto ele pensava em tantas outras maneiras que ele poderia utilizar para amarrar Tsukishima, que tinha braços e pernas tão compridos, e que era tão flexível. Um dia, talvez, ele poderia amarrá-lo completamente e suspendê-lo, como já tinha visto outros dominadores mais experientes fazendo.

Kei conseguia sentir o seu membro pulsando entre suas pernas, mas não podia tocá-lo agora que seu dominador tinha imobilizado seus braços. Ele mexeu os dedos das mãos, mesmo sabendo que isso não adiantaria em nada, e escutou o risinho sacana e malicioso por parte de Tadashi. A corda que o amarrava apertava firmemente os seus músculos, mas sem machucá-lo, e Tsukishima sentiu as mãos de seu dominador passando por eles, como que admirando sua própria criação.

“Eu adoraria te amarrar todo… Você fica tão lindo assim, meu escravo. Um dia eu poderia te deixar suspenso, completamente entregue… Imagine: cordas apertando todo o seu corpo, te deixando de pau duro, e eu fazendo o que bem entender com você. Passando minhas mãos por você, fodendo sua boca, te provocando com vibradores. Eu poderia te amordaçar e colocar um dildo dentro de você, e deixar ele vibrando enquanto eu te assisto tentando não gozar só com isso.” Kei conseguia imaginar aquilo tudo perfeitamente, e acabou por soltar um suspiro excitado em resposta.

“Eu já consigo te imaginar tentando se controlar… E se você gozasse sem minha permissão, eu teria que te punir, não é mesmo? Acho que umas boas palmadas na sua bunda te fariam pedir desculpa por ter sido tão desobediente com seu mestre. Mas se você se comportasse direito, eu iria tirar o dildo e te foder com o meu pau, que é o que você realmente gosta. Eu iria te foder com tanta força que você estaria praticamente gritando se não fosse a mordaça em sua boca. E eu iria gozar dentro de você, tanto que quando eu tirasse o meu pau, você sentiria a minha porra escorrendo pra fora.” Normalmente, Yamaguchi era um homem bastante gentil e educado, mas quando assumia o papel de dominador, ele deixava suas inibições de lado. Com Tsukishima, ele sentia que podia ser livre para falar o que quiser, e isso incluía suas mais selvagens e intensas fantasias. No começo ele sentia mais dificuldade, mas atualmente, não ficava mais tão nervoso, e tinha que admitir que adorava falar daquela maneira tão suja.

Todas aquelas palavras apenas faziam Tsukishima estremecer em expectativa. Ele conseguia imaginar tudo o que Tadashi falava perfeitamente, e por alguns instantes ele quase foi capaz de sentir tudo o que foi narrado: as cordas emaranhadas pelo seu corpo, o incômodo de ser amordaçado e ficar babando o tempo inteiro, a possibilidade de sentir as palmadas firmes em seu traseiro e a de tê-lo dentro dele, movendo-se em seu interior e terminando de estimular todos os locais já cansados de lutar contra a vibração do dildo, junto com a sensação suja e pervertida de sentir o gozo de Yamaguchi escorrendo por seu traseiro. Quando ele pensou em como seria bom gozar depois de tudo isso, seu membro pulsou vergonhosamente.

“Mas vamos deixar isso para outro dia, certo, meu escravo? Agora, eu quero brincar um pouco com seus mamilos. Só uma beliscada não basta. E nem ouse sair do lugar.” A voz de seu dominador fez com que ele voltasse para a realidade. As mãos de Tadashi deixaram de tocar os braços de Kei, e ele escutou o homem voltar a andar pelo quarto, sem lhe dar atenção e indo novamente para onde os brinquedos estavam guardados.

Depois de procurar um pouco, Yamaguchi encontrou exatamente o que queria. Ele pegou os grampos para mamilos, que tinham a forma de pinças com as pontas emborrachadas, unidos por uma corrente de metal. Tadashi balançou a corrente um pouco enquanto andava de volta para perto de Tsukishima, que engoliu a saliva ao olhar para o brinquedo. Não que ele não aguentasse - aquela não seria a primeira vez que iriam usá-lo numa sessão -, mas ele se lembrava de como ficava sensível depois de usá-lo.

“Não precisa ter medo, querido. Eu não vou te machucar… Prometo que vai ser muito gostoso.” Yamaguchi parecia um íncubo falando daquele jeito, ainda mais usando aquelas roupas e passando a mão, novamente, pelo seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha. Dessa vez, porém, o submisso soube controlar-se e não abriu a boca, o que fez com que o seu parceiro sorriso e se aproximasse para dar-lhe um beijo rápido.

“Relaxe.” Era praticamente impossível não obedecer aos comandos gentis do outro, e Tsukishima realmente queria relaxar. Yamaguchi desceu com os toques, ainda segurando os grampos, mas sem realmente utilizá-los - ainda assim, o toque do metal e da borracha deixava Kei um tanto alerta para o que viria depois daquelas carícias.

Tadashi sabia que o loiro estava antecipando o momento em que ele colocaria os grampos, mas isso não seria agora. Precisava preparar Tsukishima para isso primeiro. Suas mãos foram até a cintura do loiro, segurando-a pelos dois lados e apoiando-o enquanto ele descia com beijos suaves até o peito do submisso. Kei parecia relaxar mais com as carícias, e soltou um gemido baixinho quando Yamaguchi começou a lamber um dos mamilos rijos, fazendo círculos com a língua.

Quando ele sentiu o dominador chupando-o gentilmente, Tsukishima moveu levemente o quadril, quase roçando o seu sexo contra a coxa exposta do outro homem. Tadashi percebeu isso, e deu um risinho sacana antes de ir para o seu outro mamilo, repetindo o processo de lamber e sugar com um carinho e desejo tão doces que nem parecia que eles estavam numa sessão de BDSM, e sim fazendo sexo convencional na cama de casal no quarto onde dormiam.

“Parece que você realmente quer que eu pegue no seu pau, não é? Não se preocupe, você não é o único que está duro… Se comporte e eu vou te aliviar um pouco. Você pode fazer isso?” Yamaguchi perguntou quando deixou de lambê-lo, pegando no seu próprio membro, que estava apertado e com o volume perfeitamente delineado pelo short de couro, e Tsukishima quase sentiu o aperto que ele deu ali como se fosse nele mesmo.

Tadashi estava louco para abrir aquela peça, mas precisava se controlar no momento. Ao menos aquele pequeno aperto que ele deu em sua ereção serviu como um alívio temporário para a sua necessidade de se tocar.

“Posso, mestre. Por favor…” Kei falou, e antes que ele pudesse continuar, Yamaguchi colocou o indicador por cima de seus lábios.

“Shh, não implore. Não seja tão patético agora. Ainda é muito cedo.” Aquelas palavras fizeram Tsukishima se arrepiar. Tadashi gostava de ficar alternando entre agir de maneira doce e cruel com ele, e vê-lo mudando de tom e de palavreado tão rapidamente com certeza era excitante, e mantinha Kei interessado. Por algum motivo, o uso da palavra “patético” apenas serviu para atiçar seus nervos, e ele realmente não devia gostar tanto de ser insultado daquela forma.

Mas quando era Yamaguchi quem o insultava daquele jeito, durante as sessões, ele gostava. Na verdade, Kei suspeitava que talvez poderia ser capaz de gozar só escutando o outro narrando suas fantasias depravadas e xingando-o de todos os nomes possíveis. Não ajudava o fato de que seu dominador era muito bom com suas palavras.

Por estar perdido em seus próprios devaneios, ele só percebeu o primeiro grampo apertando seu mamilo depois que Tadashi o colocou. Ele soltou um gemido meio dolorido e surpreso, e o outro homem parou o que estava fazendo rapidamente para checar se estava tudo bem antes de colocar o segundo grampo, fazendo com que a parte emborrachada ficasse em contato com a região.

“Eu mal coloquei e você já está gemendo desse jeito? Imagino o que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso…” Yamaguchi provocou, puxando a corrente que unia os dois grampos na sua direção. A sensação de ter seus mamilos usados daquele jeito era um tanto incômodo, mas não era o bastante para machucá-lo - Tadashi sabia ter cuidado -, e a sensação era até mesmo um tanto prazerosa.

Por isso, ele acabou dando um gemido mais agudo e vergonhoso que o anterior, aproveitando da mistura de coisas que ele estava sentindo com um simples puxão de corrente.

“Safado. É isso que você é. Já que você gosta tanto disso, que tal segurar a corrente você mesmo?” Sugeriu, então, levantando a corrente devagar e deixando-a ficar perto do rosto do submisso. Tsukishima soltou um grunhido e encarou o objeto por alguns poucos segundos, um tanto incerto, antes de abrir a boca, deixando que Tadashi gentilmente posicionasse a corrente dentro dela, tomando cuidado com seus dentes.

Ele conseguia sentir o gosto metálico em sua língua, e o reminiscente do couro da luva preta. Ainda assim, o que prevalecia eram a sensação de seus mamilos sendo puxados para cima, que era deliciosamente incômodo - e Yamaguchi, como sendo seu dominador, sabia muito bem disso.

“Se você abrir a boca e deixar a corrente cair sem minha permissão, vou ter que te dar umas palmadas.” O homem de sardas afirmou, dando uma última olhada em seu rosto antes de ajoelhar-se, passando as mãos pelo seu peito e ventre, demarcando as linhas de seus músculos e parando apenas quando ele chegou em suas coxas.

Kei olhou para baixo, discretamente, querendo saber o que Tadashi iria fazer. Os olhos castanhos do dominador estavam encarando sua ereção, que até então tinha sido deixada de lado.

“Eu nem encostei aí e você já está duro desse jeito.” Ele comentou, passando as pontas dos dedos da mão pela extensão do membro, num ato provocativo que fez as pernas do loiro tremerem de excitação. Apenas aquilo não era o suficiente para dar-lhe o prazer que ele precisava, e isso era óbvio. Ainda assim, Tadashi continuou com aquilo, subindo e descendo levemente com os dígitos, traçando as veias, brincando com o prepúcio, apertando o frênulo e traçando a linha de sua uretra na ponta da glande, molhada de pré-gozo.

Kei estava perfeito naquele momento. Amarrado, encoleirado, sem poder falar e ainda mais tendo que seguir os seus comandos. Tadashi sorriu para si mesmo, pensando no quão belo o loiro ficava quando se submetia a ele e a todas as suas brincadeiras excêntricas.

Se não fosse pelo fato de estar segurando a corrente com a boca, Tsukishima o teria apressado. Porém, como não podia deixar o objeto cair, ele decidiu ficar quieto, soltando murmúrios entre os dentes. Podia jogar aquele joguinho de provocações junto com Tadashi.

Yamaguchi sentia vontade de lamber e colocar o membro de seu submisso na boca, mas se controlou para não fazê-lo logo de cara. Se ele não provocasse, não seria divertido. No entanto, ele também estava atento ao passar do tempo, pois Kei não podia ficar usando aqueles grampos para sempre. Ele teria que tirá-los daqui a alguns minutos, e por isso precisava fazê-los valer.

Com a mão livre, ele acariciou a parte interna das coxas do loiro, seguindo mais para trás. Pressionou o períneo, escutando um gemido de surpresa abafado, e seguiu com o indicador até onde ele sabia ser a entrada do outro homem, que teve que se controlar para não fechar as pernas quando sentiu o dedo passando por cima da região.

Tadashi não planejava penetrá-lo, já que não estava com o dedo lubrificado, mas podia provocá-lo na área próxima, e isso era igualmente divertido. Seu próprio membro pulsou enquanto ele movia o dígito, acariciando e pressionando, quase como se fosse tentar entrar, e ele estava se controlando para não colocar Tsukishima de joelhos, espalhar um monte de lubrificante e tomá-lo ali mesmo no chão.

Ele respirou fundo, buscando se concentrar. Cuspiu na mão que estava usando no falo de Kei e começou a masturbá-lo, escutando um grunhido de aprovação por parte do submisso que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado.

“Mas que belas reações… Até que você está aguentando bem. Acho que posso te chupar sem você gozar, não é?” A pergunta era retórica, mas Kei sabia que serviu para dar o recado. Já não bastava segurar a corrente, que estava tornando a dor em seus mamilos cada vez mais intensa, ele também não podia gozar. Yamaguchi estava mesmo testando-o.

Quando ele sentiu a língua do dominador circulando a sua glande, Tsukishima teve que fechar os olhos e se concentrar para não gozar ali mesmo. O homem percebeu seu esforço, aparentemente, e ficou quieto por alguns segundos antes de começar a mover-se de novo, avançando até ficar com toda a extensão de Tsukishima na boca, com a ponta batendo em sua garganta. Tadashi agradeceu mentalmente pelos anos de prática com aquilo, e ficou parado por alguns segundos, passando a língua na parte de baixo, antes de voltar, quase tirando-o completamente de sua boca, para então voltar a engolí-lo.

Yamaguchi repetiu aquilo três vezes, e na terceira, quando ele estava prestes a voltar para a ponta do membro, Tsukishima gemeu de uma maneira alta e clara.

Instintivamente, o dominador olhou para cima, e viu que a corrente não estava mais em sua boca, tendo caído de volta para seu peito.

Ele o tirou de sua boca lentamente, com uma calma absurda. Depois, passou as costas da mão por cima da boca, limpando qualquer traço de saliva que estava saindo dela e de seu queixo antes de se levantar.

Kei estava sem palavras. Sabia que seria punido, e estava envergonhado por ter dado aquele gemido. Ele estava se controlando muito bem, mas era difícil fazer aquilo quando estava sendo estimulado de tantas maneiras diferentes. Além disso, toda aquela demora e suspense que Tadashi estava fazendo só o deixava ainda mais ansioso pela sua punição, que ele sabia que seria bem aplicada.

Yamaguchi estava com o coração batendo forte no peito. Não imaginava que iria mesmo ter que punir Tsukishima, mas ele não tinha como se safar depois de ter desobedecido um de seus comandos. Ainda assim, o dominador sentia um grande prazer em ver a maneira com que ele o encarava agora que estava em pé, totalmente envergonhado, com o rosto vermelho de orelha a orelha e os lábios tremendo. Uma graça. Daquele jeito, ele nem parecia com aquele homem com pose de durão que costumava ser no dia-a-dia.

Se bem que, considerando que ele mesmo estava usando roupas de couro, estava cheio de confiança e ainda por cima dominando o outro, ele não podia julgá-lo. Afinal, Tadashi também agia de uma maneira bem diferente fora das sessões.

“Que pena ver que você não consegue obedecer uma ordem tão simples, meu escravo… Desse jeito, você não me dá escolha. Vou ter que tirar os grampos e te ensinar uma boa lição depois.” Ele falou, aproximando-se do loiro e passando a mão pelo seu peito, devagar, podendo praticamente sentir cada batida do seu coração querendo atravessar seus músculos e pele.

Antes que pudesse devidamente puní-lo, porém, Tadashi precisava tirar os grampos, até porque Kei não aguentaria mais do que alguns poucos minutos com eles - ao menos não sem arriscar sua própria segurança. Ele seguiu para o primeiro grampo, segurando-o com leveza, e o abriu com cuidado e devagar, deixando com que o submisso se acostumasse aos poucos com a liberdade.

A sensação do sangue voltando a circular mais facilmente pela falta de pressão foi o bastante para fazê-lo gemer de novo, simplesmente porque estava com a região extremamente sensível agora. Parecia que qualquer mísero toque era capaz de mexer com seus nervos, assim como qualquer estímulo. Yamaguchi esperou alguns segundos antes de fazer o mesmo com o outro grampo, de modo que Tsukishima gemeu novamente ao ser liberto - se era de alívio ou dor ele não podia bem ter certeza -, para então deixar o brinquedo de lado na mesa de cabeceira.

“Espero que isso tenha servido pra você se preparar.” A voz de Tadashi estava mais ameaçadora nessa frase, e Kei engoliu a própria saliva. Ele estava obviamente falando sério, e quando o loiro o viu tirando a luva que cobria sua mão direita e sentando-se na cama, batendo em seus joelhos, ele mesmo sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

“Pro meu colo. Agora. E com a bunda bem empinada.” Apesar de estar com as pernas trêmulas, Tsukishima obedeceu praticamente de imediato e quase como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ele posicionou-se acima dos joelhos do dominador, que o ajudou a se apoiar com o braço esquerdo, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto passava a mão direita, agora sem a luva cobrindo-a, pelas suas nádegas.

Era bom poder sentir a pele e a carne de Tsukishima diretamente em sua mão. Foi por isso que Yamaguchi tirou a luva. Além disso, com o contato direto, ele podia controlar melhor a intensidade de cada palmada, já que também acabaria sentindo parte do impacto.

“Vou te dar dez palmadas, e eu quero que você conte cada uma delas. No final, quero te ver pedindo desculpas e me contando que está arrependido de verdade. E se você errar a conta, eu vou recomeçar. Entendeu?” Ele explicou, com calma, apenas construindo a antecipação e elevando-a ao seu nível máximo. Sua mão continuava fazendo carinho nas nádegas expostas, sem ameaçar bater por enquanto, já que estava esperando a resposta do outro.

“Entendi.” Kei respondeu, ainda um tanto trêmulo e nervoso. Ele não estava com medo, no entanto, pois confiava inteiramente em Yamaguchi para cuidar bem dele mesmo nesses momentos, e estava ciente que poderia parar a qualquer momento, contanto que usasse a safeword. Ele não estava correndo perigo e sabia muito bem disso, mas seu corpo agia de uma maneira bastante agitada.

Ele queria ser punido. Ele queria receber aquelas palmadas, contar elas e ser chamado de muitos nomes por Yamaguchi. Ele queria que seu dono lhe mostrasse como se comportar.

“Ótimo. Vou começar a partir de agora.” Aquela frase deixou Tsukishima completamente alerta, e ele estava praticamente segurando a sua própria respiração. Ele percebeu quando a mão de Tadashi deixou de lhe tocar, para então, alguns segundos depois, dar-lhe um sonoro tapa em uma de suas nádegas, que o fez praticamente pular no lugar se não fosse pelo fato de que o outro homem estava segurando-o. Yamaguchi não tinha em momento algum a intenção de machucá-lo, mas as palmadas iriam doer inevitavelmente e ele acabaria ficando com o traseiro vermelho depois.

“Um!” Ele gritou logo depois de se lembrar que precisava contar cada palmada recebida. Não que fosse possível errar a contagem logo no começo, mas a sensação do tapa foi o bastante para que o loiro, momentaneamente, se esquecesse do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor ou do que deveria fazer.

“Bom trabalho. Mas precisa se esforçar mais pra que eu pare, escravo.” Tadashi afirmou, apalpando a nádega que acabou de bater. A pele estava um pouco mais quente do que antes, e ele estava estupidamente excitado agora que tinha Tsukishima no seu colo, em cima de seus joelhos. Talvez ele até podia sentir a sua ereção roçando contra sua pele por debaixo da camada de couro.

Aquilo era algo bom de se imaginar. Ele devia saber que sua submissão e humilhação eram coisas que em muito excitavam Tadashi, e que ele não hesitaria em continuar com o que estava fazendo.

Em silêncio, ele deixou de tocar o outro, e Tsukishima foi esperto o bastante para ficar parado ao notar isso, logo antes dele desferir outro tapa na outra nádega, com a mesma intensidade aplicada na primeira vez.

“Dois!” Assim que ele contou, Kei escutou Yamaguchi dar um risinho sacana antes de apertar bem seu traseiro. Aquilo foi um tanto dolorido, mas a sensação de ter os dedos pressionando a carne macia era certamente deliciosa - ainda mais quando alguns deles estavam tão próximos de sua entrada.

Yamaguchi não se demorou mais do que o necessário antes de dar a próxima palmada, agora na outra nádega - com o tempo, ele aprendeu que o melhor era ficar alternando entre cada uma delas -, permanecendo com a mão apertando ela logo em seguida, sentindo o calor na pele sensível.

“Três!” Kei demorou-se um pouco para responder de novo, mas ainda estava concentrado o bastante para continuar. Tadashi podia tê-lo feito gemer antes, fazendo-o desobedecer aos seus comandos, mas ele não admitiria ter seu orgulho ferido novamente de uma maneira tão vergonhosa. Além disso, ele queria agradar seu mestre, que aplicava suas palmadas de maneira certeira, fazendo-as alcançarem além de seu traseiro e chegarem até o fundo de sua alma.

Doía e ardia um pouco, certamente. Ainda assim, era delicioso, e ele podia aguentar mais daquilo caso Yamaguchi tanto assim desejasse.

Como que lendo sua mente que já queria mais, Tadashi deu mais uma palmada, sentindo a mão começando a arder mais. Ainda assim, ele sabia que conseguiria dar as dez palmadas prometidas, e sentir Kei remexendo-se em seu colo com certeza servia como um estímulo para mais, assim como era escutá-lo ofegando e respirando pesadamente entre cada tapa.

“Quatro!” Tsukishima conseguia sentir a ardência tomando conta, assim como o passar suave dos dedos de seu dominador pela área. Do jeito que ele tinha a pele mais clara, ela provavelmente já deveria estar começando a ficar vermelha, e pensar nas marcas de mão que ficariam ali mais tarde foi o bastante para fazê-lo tentar se empinar mais, num pedido silencioso para que o outro continuasse.

Tadashi entendeu o que ele queria, e levantou a mão, para logo depois desferir mais um tapa certeiro na área mais macia de sua nádega. Dessa vez, ele aplicou um pouco mais de força, fazendo o loiro remexer-se mais em seu colo e soltar uma exclamação, para depois gemer baixinho quando o dominador passou a massagear a região.

“C-cinco…” Kei afirmou depois de alguns segundos, lutando contra a vontade de se esfregar na coxa do outro, que parecia incrivelmente macia e irresistível na posição em que ele estava. Ele sentia os dedos de Yamaguchi pressionando e apertando a carne de sua nádega, que depois daquela palmada estava definitivamente quente, hipersensível a todo e qualquer estímulo.

“Muito bem, já está na metade do caminho…” Tadashi optou por dá-lo um pouco de reforço positivo, passando os dedos pelo períneo e na parte de trás dos testículos, escutando um suspiro de aprovação. Ele continuou a acariciá-lo naquela região por mais algum tempo, satisfeito com a reação do loiro, que ficou quieto e se entregou aos seus carinhos pelo tempo que eles duraram.

Depois disso, ele deu mais um tapa no traseiro de Tsukishima, que soltou um gemido alto de surpresa logo depois de todos aqueles de prazer. Yamaguchi conseguia sentir o seu membro se esfregando contra sua coxa toda vez que ele se remexia em seu colo, espalhando pré-gozo pela sua pele. Não que ele se importasse, já que era algo que o parceiro não conseguia controlar - e ele se sentia muito poderoso por saber que era capaz de deixá-lo tão excitado apesar da dor das palmadas.

“Seis…” Felizmente, Kei não perdeu a conta. Faltavam agora apenas quatro palmadas, e se o loiro continuasse se comportando bem, eles poderiam avançar para coisas que seriam ainda mais excitantes. Pensar nisso apenas o fazia se empinar mais, e ele estava se controlando para não se esfregar na coxa de Yamaguchi ou contra sua mão, que massageava tão bem a área vermelha e quente de seu traseiro.

“Muito bem. Será que você aguenta até o final? Ou será que eu vou ter que começar de novo? Sua bunda já está vermelha…” Se havia uma coisa que Tadashi adorava, era como a pele de Tsukishima era sensível. Ele precisava de poucas palmadas no traseiro para ele ficar vermelho, e o dominador gostava bastante daquela cor nele, especialmente quando ele podia ver as marcas de mão ou de outros implementos que ele tinha usado na região.

O homem lambeu os lábios e suspirou um pouco antes de dar a próxima palmada, segurando o traseiro com força o suficiente para deixar marcas das suas unhas curtas no lugar. Ele escutou Kei gemendo, contorcendo-se um pouco no lugar, antes dele soltar a região, fazendo o submisso respirar um pouco mais aliviado.

“Sete…” Tadashi quase tinha feito Kei perder a conta naquele momento, mas o loiro conseguiu retomá-la logo antes de falar. Ele sentia suas pernas tremendo um pouco, e ele estava começando a duvidar de sua capacidade de ficar de pé depois daquilo.

Yamaguchi soltou um risinho e deu uma beliscada leve no traseiro do submisso, sorrindo enquanto o assistia mexendo as pernas antes dele soltá-lo. Faltava pouco para as palmadas acabarem, mas seria muito entediante se ele não brincasse ao menos um pouco com as nádegas sensíveis de Tsukishima.

O próximo tapa veio com o arranhar das unhas do outro em sua pele, e Kei soltou um gemido que misturava dor e prazer enquanto sentia seu membro pulsar por entre as pernas, soltando uma gota grossa de pré-gozo que melou mais a coxa sardenta de Tadashi, que podia sentir o líquido descendo pela sua pele.

“Tente não gozar agora. Ou por acaso você quer que eu deixe a sua bunda ainda mais dolorida?” O dominador falou aquilo enquanto segurava os testículos do outro, apertando-os o bastante para causar-lhe um certo incômodo, mas com cuidado o suficiente para não machucá-lo. Tsukishima fechou os olhos com força, soltando um grunhido impaciente, e teve que respirar fundo antes de responder.

“N-não, mestre…” Assim que ele falou, Tadashi relaxou a mão, acabando com o incômodo que ele sentia. Mesmo com aquele aperto breve, porém, ele ainda se sentia estupidamente excitado, e ele estava se perguntando o quanto aguentaria antes de gozar.

“Muito bem. Agora, onde estávamos na nossa contagem, escravo?” Yamaguchi perguntou, e por um momento Kei teve que recontar mentalmente todas as palmadas que tinha recebido, pois não queria dar a resposta errada e ter que voltar ao começo daquela punição.

“Oito, mestre.” Felizmente, ele conseguiu se lembrar e dar a resposta certa antes de esgotar a paciência de seu dominador, que soltou um murmúrio satisfeito e acariciou suas nádegas quando escutou-o falando, num sinal de que estava contente com aquilo.

“Bom rapaz.” O elogio foi o suficiente para fazer com que Tsukishima sorrisse, orgulhoso de sua própria capacidade. Porém, poucos instantes depois, ele deixou de sorrir e acabou por gemer de dor, já que Yamaguchi aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe dar mais uma palmada.

Por um momento, Kei teve que remexer-se no lugar, sentindo não apenas o membro roçando contra a coxa do outro homem como também a ereção dele contra sua pele, ainda coberta pelo couro do short que estava usando. Saber que Tadashi estava tão excitado quanto ele naquele momento só servia para fazê-lo querer render-se mais aos seus toques.

“Nove…” Faltava apenas uma palmada agora, e Tsukishima já estava praticamente se tremendo de ansiedade. Ele estava tão perto de ir mais além naquela sessão. Imaginar isso foi o bastante para fazê-lo morder o lábio inferior numa tentativa de conter um gemido de desejo, deixando um pouco de saliva escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Yamaguchi apertava o seu traseiro em lugares aleatórios, alguns mais quentes e outros mais frios, fazendo-o gemer e salivar mais ainda. Ele não aguentou, e deixou-se abrir a boca, sem ter vergonha dos sons que emitia e muito menos das reações de seu corpo. Aquilo era dolorido, mas também era viciante, e ele podia receber aquela atenção por um bom tempo.

Eventualmente, aquilo parou, e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio e tensão, a última palmada foi dada, dessa vez com mais força do que as anteriores, e seu estalo dominou o quarto por um momento antes de Kei soltar uma exclamação dolorida e luxuriosa, movendo as pernas e o quadril antes de se acalmar, sentindo a mão desnuda voltando a acariciá-lo suavemente.

A mão de Tadashi estava quente e vermelha, mas era impossível para o dominador não rir um pouco, gostando da sensação e mais ainda da maneira com que Tsukishima reagia a cada uma de suas palmadas. Ele ainda aguentaria dar mais algumas, mas depois disso, teria que usar um implemento caso quisesse continuar com o spanking - mesmo ele tinha seu limite físico. Ainda assim, no momento, aquelas dez palmadas bastaram.

“Dez, mestre.” Kei afirmou, enfim, depois de respirar fundo e se focar novamente no que estava acontecendo. Seu corpo parecia estar incrivelmente sensível agora - ele podia sentir perfeitamente o aperto da corda em seus braços, assim como o latejar constante e necessitado de seu membro, a respiração pesada e principalmente a ardência em suas nádegas.

Os dedos de Tadashi traçavam linhas suaves e curvas pelo seu traseiro, e o loiro permitiu-se relaxar um pouco, sabendo que, ao menos, não receberia mais nenhuma palmada no momento.

“Muito bem, você contou direito. Estou orgulhoso de você, escravo. Agora que você teve tempo para refletir sobre suas ações, onde está meu pedido de desculpas?” Quando ele escutou aquilo, Tsukishima engoliu a própria saliva. Ele estava tão focado em contar as palmadas que estava recebendo que sequer pensou naquilo - e naquele momento, sua mente parecia estar muito nublada pelo prazer para que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa coerente.

“Você por acaso ainda não sabe o motivo de eu ter castigado sua bunda desse jeito? Será que eu vou precisar usar a escova de cabelo? Ou quem sabe o cinto? A colher de pau? A palmatória? Será que eu vou precisar deixar sua bunda ainda mais marcada e dolorida pra você aprender a se comportar com seu dono?” Yamaguchi provocou, percebendo o silêncio de seu submisso. Kei conseguia sentir a ponta das unhas do outro traçando linhas finas em seu traseiro, como que reforçando sua fala - e ele podia imaginar perfeitamente como seria deliciosamente erótico e dolorido ser punido com cada um daqueles items listados pelo seu mestre. Ainda assim, o que ele mais queria naquele momento não era continuar com a punição.

Por alguns segundos, o loiro fechou os olhos, concentrando-se no que devia falar. Ele sabia o que Tadashi queria naquele momento, e ele mesmo queria dizer aquilo.

“Perdão, mestre. Eu não me comportei direito… Eu acabei desobedecendo… É por isso que estou deitado no seu colo, mestre. E é por isso que você me puniu, para que eu saiba que o que eu fiz foi errado… Eu não devia ter largado a corrente mais cedo. Desculpe, mestre. Eu prometo me comportar agora.” Tsukishima falou, pausando algumas vezes para tomar um pouco de ar e se preparar para as próximas frases. Eventualmente, porém, ele conseguiu terminar de pedir desculpas, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha - o que ele tinha feito antes foi realmente embaraçoso, e ele mereceu cada uma daquelas dez palmadas.

Kei não foi capaz de ver, mas Tadashi sorriu ao escutar aquele singelo pedido de desculpas. Ele sabia que seu submisso não era muito bom com as palavras durante as cenas devido ao seu temperamento introvertido, mas ele realmente se esforçou, e conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho, deixando-o orgulhoso. A cada sessão, parecia que ele melhorava um pouco mais quando se tratava de falar bem como um submisso, assim como Yamaguchi também melhorava em seu dirty talk para atiçar o loiro.

“É isso que eu gosto de ouvir. Vem cá, senta no meu colo. Você não precisa mais ficar empinado desse jeito… E o seu mestre tem um presente pra te dar, já que você se comportou tão bem e me pediu desculpas…” O dominador afirmou, ajudando Tsukishima a se levantar e sentar em seu colo. As pernas do submisso estavam um tanto trêmulas por causa da posição em que estava anteriormente e das palmadas que ele tinha levado, e como ele estava com os braços amarrados, Kei precisou do auxílio de Tadashi, que logo o deixou sentado em seu colo, de frente para ele.

O presente foi um beijo longo e apaixonado, e para Tsukishima, aquela era uma excelente recompensa. Desde que a sessão tinha começado, ele estava com muita vontade de beijar Yamaguchi, e finalmente isso estava acontecendo. O loiro fez questão de aproveitar cada segundo, deliciando-se com os lábios e língua do outro homem, que o segurava em seu colo, passando as mãos - uma enluvada e a outra desnuda - pelo seu traseiro vermelho e pelos braços amarrados enquanto o beijava com carinho e volúpia, dando-lhe não apenas a recompensa por ter se comportado como também demonstrando o quanto ele o adorava, dentro e fora daquele contexto pervertido.

Quando cortaram o contato, Kei sentia o rosto queimando. Se pudesse, ele com certeza ficaria trocando beijos assim com Tadashi. O dominador sorriu para ele, claramente contente, e o rubor também estava presente em suas bochechas sardentas e nas pontas de suas orelhas, dando-lhe um ar praticamente apaixonado - o que não era nenhuma mentira.

“Obrigado pelo presente, mestre.” O submisso agradeceu, e Yamaguchi deu-se a liberdade de dar mais um beijo no parceiro, agarrando-o com vontade e aproveitando o momento para poder enfim abrir o próprio short que estava usando, deixando a sua ereção livre. Com a mão enluvada, Tadashi masturbou-se por alguns instantes, espalhando o pré-gozo pela sua extensão antes de voltar a segurar Tsukishima pela cintura, que movia o quadril levemente contra ele.

Kei percebeu quando o outro homem abriu a própria roupa, e ele só não parou para olhar para baixo porque estava muito concentrado beijando-o, deixando a sua língua mover-se junto com a dele no espaço entre os lábios um do outro. Ainda assim, ele conseguiu notar a movimentação da mão de Tadashi mais embaixo, que roçava um pouco contra o seu próprio membro por causa da proximidade, e a considerar os sons molhados, ele não precisou pensar muito para entender o que o outro estava fazendo.

Após algum tempo eles se separaram, e Yamaguchi não pode deixar de lamber os lábios, sorrindo satisfeito para o loiro, que mesmo sem os óculos conseguia enxergar o sorriso sacana na face dele.

“Você beija tão bem... E eu percebi você se mexendo no meu colo. Que tal aproveitar para me ajudar um pouco com sua boca? Eu estou bem excitado… E pelo o que eu me lembro, você adora me chupar, não é verdade? Você quer o meu pau na sua boca agora?” Aquelas palavras deixaram Tsukishima ainda mais excitado, e ele logo olhou para baixo, vendo o sexo rijo de Yamaguchi. Nesse momento, ele sentiu-se salivando, ansiando por ter o seu mestre em sua boca - confirmando, assim, o fato de que ele realmente gostava de fazer aquilo.

Kei não podia deixar de se lembrar de como era ter a intimidade de Tadashi dentro de sua boca, e de como ele adorava fazê-la deslizar pelos seus lábios com sua língua e saliva, ganhando gemidos e elogios para incentivá-lo. Ele adorava aquilo, e se Yamaguchi o mandasse, ele poderia ficar ajoelhado entre suas pernas por minutos apenas para dar-lhe aquele prazer, mesmo que isso o fizesse ficar com os joelhos doloridos e com o maxilar cansado.

“Sim… Eu quero, por favor. Na minha boca.” Ele afirmou, sem nem mesmo esconder a luxúria em sua voz ou em seu olhar. Tadashi passou a mão enluvada em sua bochecha, acariciando-o gentilmente, antes de falar novamente.

“Vamos mudar de posição. Assim não tem como você fazer isso.” Aquilo era verdade. Seria impossível para os dois continuarem com aquela proposta se permanecessem sentados daquela maneira.

Yamaguchi sabia que o submisso ainda devia estar com as pernas um tanto fraquejadas por causa do spanking, mas felizmente ele conseguiu ficar de pé sozinho e em equilíbrio enquanto o dominador rapidamente tirou o lençol impermeável que estava na cama e colocou-o no chão, deixando Kei ajoelhar-se em cima dele. Assim ele não apenas ficaria um pouco mais confortável como ficaria mais fácil de limpar qualquer bagunça, pois bastava jogar o lençol na máquina de lavar para que ficasse limpo e usável de novo - o que era extremamente útil dentro das sessões e fora delas.

Após Tsukishima se ajoelhar, Tadashi ficou na sua frente, deixando o seu membro roçar contra o rosto do submisso, que não se importou com o fato de que isso o deixava melado. Agora que estava próximo, Kei queria sentir cada parte de seu mestre, e para ele ser marcado com o seu pré-gozo já era um deleite.

No entanto, ele queria mais do que aquilo. Como não podia usar as mãos - estas, inclusive, abriam e fechavam atrás dele num sinal de desejo e frustração -, ele resolveu envolver a glande do outro homem com seus lábios, sugando e lambendo com a língua. Após ouvir um grunhido rouco de aprovação, avançou, indo até onde conseguia colocar na boca sem engasgar. Quando chegou ao seu limite, olhou para cima, e nesse instante ele sentiu a mão sem a luva de Yamaguchi acariciando-lhe logo atrás da orelha.

“Isso mesmo… Chupe tudo o que conseguir, escravo. Mostre pro seu mestre o quanto você o adora…” Tadashi falou enquanto acariciava o loiro, exatamente como faria caso ele fosse um cãozinho obediente. Kei apenas murmurou em resposta, e o ato fez com que o dominador sentisse tudo em seu sexo, e ele não pode conter o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

Depois de todo aquele tempo se segurando, era maravilhoso receber um pouco de atenção. Ele sabia que Tsukishima amava tratá-lo com carinho e encher-lhe de afeto - em diversas noites o homem passou um bom tempo beijando cada uma das sardas que estavam espalhadas por todo o seu corpo, mesmo as que se encontravam nos lugares mais íntimos. Yamaguchi se via completamente apaixonado por ele a cada vez que isso acontecia, e ele amava incorporar tal elemento em suas sessões quando fazia o papel de dominador.

Kei não precisou de mais do que aquelas palavras para se dedicar completamente a dar prazer ao seu parceiro. Ele adorava Tadashi em todos os sentidos, e fez questão de deixar isso claro em suas ações. Tsukishima não se conteve em momento algum - até mesmo porque ele não precisava, depois de todos aqueles anos junto dele -, e não teve a menor vergonha de beijar cada sarda que adornava sua pele, lamber cada centímetro de seu membro e chupá-lo com gosto, soltando gemidos genuínos de satisfação que por consequência faziam Yamaguchi gemer também.

O dominador continuava com a mão no cabelo do outro, incentivando-o com carinhos em sua cabeça e atrás da orelha. Gemidos, grunhidos e suspiros de prazer saíam de seus lábios, junto com pequenas palavras e frases de incentivo, que ele sabia que deviam soar como música aos ouvidos de Tsukishima. Ele não deixava de olhar para baixo, contemplando a verdadeira exibição do loiro, que não media esforços para satisfazê-lo.

Considerando o quanto eram íntimos, os dois já conheciam os corpos um do outro quase como se fossem os seus. Por isso mesmo, Kei estava abusando do conhecimento que tinha sobre Tadashi, fazendo tudo o que ele gostava e mais - até mesmo porque ele realmente merecia, independente do contexto.

Seu rosto estava melado com uma mistura de saliva e pré-gozo, mas ele não se importava. Por Yamaguchi, ele não tinha medo de sujar-se todo, ainda mais se fosse para demonstrar o quanto ele o desejava. Ele podia sentir o seu próprio membro latejando entre suas pernas, em parte pela necessidade de sentir o mesmo prazer e em outra porque toda aquela situação por si só já era um estímulo para o seu corpo e sua mente.

Assim que Tadashi sentiu que estava realmente próximo ao orgasmo, ele fez com que o submisso se afastasse, guiando-o gentilmente com a mão que estava antes em sua cabeça. A outra foi para o seu sexo, completamente molhado, e ele fez com que Kei olhasse para cima para que pudesse vê-lo enquanto ele falava.

“Eu quero gozar no seu rosto. Feche os olhos.” Logo após ouvir essas palavras, Tsukishima obedeceu, ficando parado no lugar e fechando os olhos. Por mais que a ideia de poder assistir enquanto o parceiro gozava no seu rosto fosse algo incrivelmente erótico, não era muito prático. E se eles podiam evitar um acidente embaraçoso com algo simples como aquilo, então não havia motivo para Yamaguchi não dar aquela ordem.

Ainda assim, havia algo ainda mais sensual no fato de que Kei não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo. O loiro escutava muito bem a masturbação rápida de Tadashi, assim como sua respiração ficando errática - como a dele mesmo, apesar da falta de estímulos físicos - e os gemidos necessitados que indicavam a proximidade do orgasmo.

Após mais alguns segundos de pura espera e tensão, Yamaguchi gozou, e Tsukishima sentiu enquanto o líquido atingia o seu rosto, melando sua testa, o nariz, as bochechas e até mesmo seu queixo e lábios, que ficaram entreabertos - ele não sabia se podia ou não lambê-los, por mais que estivesse tentado.

Depois de algum tempo, quando ele notou que Tadashi havia terminado, ele abriu os olhos, dando-se de cara com o dominador. Yamaguchi parecia estar imerso no torpor pós-orgasmo, mas isso não significava que ele tinha acabado - não quando ele ainda tinha mais o que fazer e quando Tsukishima ainda não tinha chegado no seu próprio ápice.

“Você devia se ver no espelho… Seu rosto tá todo melado da minha porra. Se você saísse na rua assim, todo mundo iria saber que você é meu, escravo… Somente meu…” Obviamente, eles jamais iriam para a rua daquele jeito, mas era algo que os dois gostavam de fantasiar. Yamaguchi amava a ideia de deixar claro a quem seu parceiro pertencia, e Kei adorava a ideia de estar sob o controle de alguém.

E a única pessoa a quem ele era capaz de realmente ceder, de corpo e alma, era Tadashi.

O dominador passou os dedos indicador e médio da mão que antes estava em seu cabelo pela sua testa, limpando o gozo nela, e logo eles encontraram os seus lábios, num pedido implícito para que ele abrisse a boca. Tsukishima assim o fez, deixando com que Yamaguchi colocasse os dígitos dentro, e ele os lambeu com vontade, sem ter nojo do gosto do esperma que estava neles e engolindo tudo, junto com o suor que estava neles.

“Isso mesmo… Continue. Quero ver você engolindo tudo.” Ele falou, ainda movendo os dedos um pouco dentro da boca do loiro antes de retirá-los, para assim pegar mais do seu próprio gozo e colocá-los ali novamente.

Kei repetiu o ato de chupar e lamber, fazendo o máximo para limpar a pele de seu dominador. Seu membro pulsava, e ele imaginava que seu próprio pré-gozo devia estar escorrendo e talvez até mesmo melando o lençol onde ele estava ajoelhado. Se ele fechasse os olhos, podia imaginar que estava chupando o membro de Yamaguchi novamente, como estava fazendo antes. Filetes de saliva escorriam pelos cantos de sua boca e pelo seu queixo, mas ele não se importava com isso, contanto que estivesse agradando o seu mestre.

Tadashi tirou os dedos novamente, melando-os com o que ainda restava de seu esperma, para então fazer com que Tsukishima os limpasse uma última vez. Ainda assim, mesmo depois dele ter engolido tudo, o homem continuou com os dígitos dentro, movendo-os dentro da boca do loiro, que não deixava de sugar e passar a língua por eles, deixando-os incrivelmente úmidos. Yamaguchi os abria e fechava, passava-os pelos cantos da boca e por cima dos dentes, movia-os para a frente e para atrás numa simulação crua de sexo oral.

Kei seguia os próprios instintos, fingindo que os dígitos longos eram na verdade o membro quente e pulsante de Tadashi. O dominador continuou com aquela brincadeira por mais algum tempo, sorrindo descaradamente e se divertindo com as reações de seu submisso, antes de enfim retirar os dígitos de sua boca.

O som que se seguiu quando eles saíram de lá, cobertos de saliva, foi praticamente obsceno.

“Pervertido. Lambe meus dedos como se estivesse lambendo o meu pau.” Ele comentou, e o rubor que tomou conta das bochechas de Tsukishima não passou despercebido pelo dominador, que passou os dígitos molhados por cima deles como que para lembrá-lo do que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

O submisso sentia-se chegando ao limite. Ele passou todos aqueles últimos minutos sendo provocado, e por mais que aquilo estivesse sendo maravilhoso, ele só não estava cedendo à vontade de implorar não apenas por puro orgulho próprio como também pelo fato de que ele adorava ver a satisfação presente no rosto de Tadashi quando ele agia tão bem.

“Sabe de uma coisa, escravo? Agora que eu gozei, eu fiquei com vontade de mijar.” Aquelas frases foram o suficiente para fazer Kei ficar ainda mais alerta, e seu coração acelerou em seu peito. Ele sabia muito bem que se Yamaguchi ficasse com vontade de ir ao banheiro durante uma sessão, ele usaria a safeword - aquilo já havia acontecido antes, e ele mesmo também já precisou fazer tais pausas em outras sessões mais longas -, mas ele apenas comentou de uma maneira praticamente casual, como se não fosse nada demais.

Para ser honesto, Tsukishima estava tão absorto em sua necessidade e em seu prazer que ele tinha se esquecido que tinha combinado aquilo com Tadashi. Ainda assim, agora que foi claramente lembrado, ele desejou por isso, do mesmo jeito que desejou quando eles combinaram aquela sessão noites atrás e ficaram rindo como dois adolescentes planejando algo incrivelmente sacana que seus pais nunca saberiam.

De certa forma, tirando o fato de que eles eram adultos, aquilo não deixava de ser verdade.

Kei acabou soltando um gemido que soou vergonhosamente excitado, que foi alto o suficiente para seu dominador escutar - e assim que ele percebeu como aquelas palavras o tinham afetado, ele não pode deixar de usar a oportunidade para provocá-lo um pouco.

“Oh, isso te interessa? Você por acaso quer que eu te use? Você me adora tanto que quer sentir até o meu mijo na sua pele? Acha que merece ter esse privilégio de ser marcado por mim dessa forma, escravo?” Mesmo Yamaguchi se via sendo afetado pelas suas próprias palavras. Aquele fetiche era algo que apelava especialmente para o emocional de Tsukishima, mas era impossível para Tadashi não ser afetado um pouco só de ver como ele reagia a isso. Mesmo o seu olhar parecia implorar para que ele seguisse em frente com aquela fantasia - e o próprio dominador tinha se preparado para aquilo.

Ele não tinha blefado quando afirmou que estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro, visto que tinha se preparado e ele tomou alguns bons goles d’água antes de se vestir para a sessão, usando o tempo dela para que seu corpo se preparasse para isso.

Só de saber aonde aquela água iria parar, Yamaguchi se sentiu incrivelmente pervertido.

“Sim, mestre… Eu quero que você… Eu quero que você me marque. Desse jeito. Por favor…” O submisso pediu, ainda que um tanto envergonhado, e daquele jeito não teve como Tadashi realmente sorrir satisfeito. Ele sabia do potencial do loiro, e ele podia fazer melhor do que aquilo.

E ele queria fazer com que Kei fosse até o seu limite.

“Desse jeito eu não vou. Implore. Me faça ter certeza de que você merece isso. Você pode fazer melhor, eu sei.” Yamaguchi afirmou, no que era uma mistura de reprimenda com incentivo, e Tsukishima se viu engolindo a própria saliva antes de ousar falar novamente, levando alguns segundos para reformular seu pedido.

“Mija em mim, mestre. Por favor, eu imploro… Eu te adoro tanto, seria uma honra se você mijasse em mim… Me use. Me suje. Me faça seu ainda mais… Por favor, mestre.” O loiro conseguia sentir a vergonha em seu rosto, e ao mesmo tempo a excitação em sua barriga e entre suas pernas. Aquilo era vergonhoso e até mesmo humilhante de falar, mas ele não podia negar que sentia um certo prazer derivado daquilo - especialmente quando ele pensava que era Tadashi quem estava escutando-o enquanto ele falava daquela maneira.

Yamaguchi lambeu os lábios, como que saboreando cada sílaba que saiu da boca de Tsukishima. E agora que ele tinha realmente se rebaixado e implorado, ele finalmente podia dar-lhe o que ele tanto queria.

“Agora sim você mostrou que merece. Pois bem, se prepare. Eu vou te usar.” Ele falou como um aviso, dando assim o tempo necessário para que Kei se preparasse, tentando deixar os braços ainda mais para trás e arrumando sua postura, enquanto Tadashi se posicionava na sua frente, de pé e segurando o membro, agora flácido, com uma de suas mãos. Ele mirou no peito do submisso - acima dali, ele não iria passar - e respirou fundo, segurando o ar por alguns segundos antes de relaxar, soltando-o junto a urina.

Assim que ele sentiu o líquido quente em seu peito, Tsukishima soltou um gemido rouco e claramente depravado. Naquele momento, nem mesmo o incômodo de ter seus braços imobilizados, a pressão em seus joelhos ou a ardência em seu traseiro eram capazes de distraí-lo da sensação que era ter Yamaguchi usando o seu corpo para fazer algo que ao mesmo tempo era tão sujo e também tão íntimo e pessoal.

Não era necessariamente humilhante. Para Kei, aquilo era uma verdadeira benção, uma honra e uma prova do quanto ele confiava em Tadashi - e, também, no quanto o outro homem confiava nele e se sentia confortável ao ponto de deixá-lo receber tudo o que ele poderia oferecer. Se ele não estivesse com as mãos para trás, ele com certeza as passaria pelo seu corpo, espalhando mais do líquido e sentindo-o respingar contra sua pele.

Para Yamaguchi, o alívio era quase como se ele estivesse gozando de novo, apesar dele saber muito bem diferenciar as duas sensações. Ainda assim, não deixava de ser bom, e ele não podia deixar de adorar a verdadeira expressão de entrega pura e completa no rosto de seu submisso.

Ele moveu o jato, querendo molhar mais do que o peito. Tsukishima tinha pedido para ser marcado, e Tadashi queria fazer isso. Ele tentou molhar o máximo que podia - a barriga, as pernas, até mesmo sua ereção -, observando enquanto Kei tentava se controlar para não se mexer demais e também soltava pequenos agradecimentos misturados com gemidos praticamente apaixonados.

Yamaguchi não pode deixar de se sentir um tanto frustrado quando finalmente acabou. Ele adoraria ver mais daquele lado de Tsukishima. Ainda assim, o estado em que ele ficou era realmente impressionante. Ele estava sujo e molhado, e seu corpo brilhava com as gotas de urina que escorriam pela sua pele até chegar no lençol logo embaixo. Seus olhos brilhavam da mesma maneira, cheios de luxúria, e a considerar como ele estava praticamente trêmulo, era óbvio que Kei tinha chegado no seu limite.

Tadashi ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e tirou a luva da outra mão, experimentando tocar-lhe o baixo ventre com ela, sem importar-se com o fato de que ele estava molhado daquela maneira. Apenas o toque de sua mão foi o suficiente para fazer Tsukishima praticamente se contorcer, dando um grunhido e olhando para baixo, diretamente para o seu membro, e não foi necessário mais do que aqueles sinais para que ele segurasse a sua ereção, começando a masturbá-lo imediatamente.

Ele sabia que Kei estava extremamente próximo do orgasmo. Yamaguchi conseguia sentir o sexo pulsando contra sua mão, e a maneira com que ele gemia e movia o quadril contra ele era praticamente desesperado.

“Muito bem, está tudo bem… Pode gozar quando quiser. Você já se segurou demais, merece gozar também…” Diferente de antes, Tadashi falou de uma maneira praticamente carinhosa, ajudando Tsukishima a manter o equilíbrio enquanto ele se movia, buscando exatamente o seu próprio ápice.

Não demorou muito para que ele enfim gozasse, sujando a mão de Yamaguchi e um pouco do lençol. Aquilo foi incrivelmente intenso, e ele jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido longo de libertação e prazer antes de se sentir completamente exausto, apoiando-se em Tadashi para não cair sentado.

Naquele momento, Yamaguchi soube que era hora de encerrar a sessão. Tsukishima teve um orgasmo especialmente forte, e depois de todas aquelas provocações e sensações, seu corpo e mente estavam cansados. Ainda assim, a considerar o sorriso em seu rosto, ele com certeza estava satisfeito - e isso certamente alegrava-o.

Tadashi limpou a mão no lençol - ele já estava sujo e teria que ser lavado, de qualquer forma - para então tirar a coleira do pescoço do loiro, indicando que a cena tinha enfim acabado e que ele poderia voltar a agir normalmente com ele. Tsukishima suspirou ao sentir falta do couro macio em seu pescoço, mas não deixou de sorrir, aninhando-se no peito de Yamaguchi, que fez carinho em seu cabelo.

“Bom trabalho, Tsukki! Eu estou muito orgulhoso… Você foi tão bem!” Ele elogiou com vontade e honestidade, e se Tsukishima fosse um gato, ele certamente teria ronronado por conta de seus carinhos. Agora que estava cansado, era confortante ter o apoio de Tadashi.

“Obrigado, Tadashi… Obrigado.” Tsukishima agradeceu, ainda um tanto preso no torpor de seu orgasmo. Ele queria se sentar, mas Yamaguchi ainda precisava desamarrá-lo, e ele não queria atrapalhar o seu trabalho, já que um pouco da corda passava pela sua virilha.

“Eu que agradeço, por me deixar fazer tudo isso com você… Você fica tão lindo amarrado e implorando por mim, Tsukki. Eu não poderia pedir por um parceiro melhor.” Todas aquelas palavras atingiram o fundo do coração de Tsukishima, que ainda estava completamente sentimental depois de ter passado por aquele turbilhão de experiências naqueles últimos minutos. Ele deixou de se aninhar em Yamaguchi apenas para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, dando um risinho.

“Nem eu… Você é perfeito.” Kei não precisava dizer mais do que aquilo para deixar Tadashi não apenas orgulhoso como realmente feliz. Para ele, aquelas palavras valiam como uma verdadeira declaração de amor.

Yamaguchi não resistiu, e deu um beijo em Tsukishima. Se alguém podia roubar todos os beijos dele no mundo, esse alguém só podia ser o homem de sardas, e Kei merecia todo o amor dele e mais - muito mais.

“Você também, Tsukki. Fique quietinho, eu vou te desamarrar agora. Seus braços devem estar doendo um pouco por causa da posição, né?” Ele questionou, começando a desfazer os nós da corda e indo para trás do loiro assim que acabou com a parte da frente. Nesse instante, Kei se sentou, ficando ao menos um pouco mais confortável.

“Só um pouco, eu aguentaria mais uns minutos.” O loiro respondeu, relaxando cada vez mais enquanto ele sentia a corda afrouxando seus braços. Yamaguchi não parou de prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, mas também escutou o que Tsukishima afirmou, tomando nota mentalmente de sua resposta.

“Bem, depois que eu terminar aqui, eu vou te preparar um banho bem gostoso! O que acha, Tsukki?” Ele questionou com um sorriso enquanto terminava de desamarrar o loiro, que esticou os braços para a frente e se alongou quando finalmente se viu livre das amarrações, relaxando ainda mais.

“Eu adoraria… E minha nossa, eu realmente preciso de um banho. Um de verdade.” Kei comentou e começou a rir, fazendo com que Tadashi se juntasse a ele naquilo. Era verdade, ele realmente precisava de um banho decente, pois estava molhado com uma variedade de fluídos corporais e ele estava começando a se sentir frio e desconfortável. Só porque ele tinha um fetiche com esse tipo de coisa, isso não significava que ele gostava de ficar sujo.

“Não se preocupe, você vai tomar um banho de verdade. E depois eu vou tomar um também, mas você precisa mais que eu.” Yamaguchi estava suado e queria se livrar daquelas roupas para poder usar outras mais confortáveis e que não ficassem tão apertadas em seu corpo. No momento, porém, era inegável o fato de que Tsukishima precisava se limpar muito mais que ele, que não morreria se usasse mais alguns minutos para arrumar o quarto antes de ir tomar seu próprio banho.

Tadashi se levantou, ajeitando suas roupas, e ajudou Kei a fazer o mesmo, guiando-o até o banheiro. Assim que chegaram, ele lavou as mãos e logo preparou a banheira, enchendo-a de água quente, sal de banho e fazendo assim um banho de espuma, que além de cheirar a morango ficou com um visual bastante convidativo. Tsukishima entrou nela, mais do que contente por finalmente poder se limpar e relaxar, e soltou um suspiro aliviado quando seu corpo se afundou na água.

Yamaguchi aproveitou para deixar uma playlist já pronta para tocar no celular do loiro, que ele levou para lá justamente com esse propósito. Ele sabia que Tsukishima gostava de tomar banho ouvindo música independente da ocasião, e quando ele sugeriu para que ele fizesse uma playlist de relaxamento para o aftercare, ele aceitou com tranquilidade. Agora, a primeira música estava tocando, e a melodia suave parecia limpar não apenas o corpo como também a mente dele.

“Acho que assim está bom… Quer que eu traga alguma coisa pra você beber? Água, suco, iogurte?” Ele perguntou, ficando ao lado da banheira e despejando água em cima do rosto de Kei, molhando o seu cabelo.

“Suco seria bom… Qualquer sabor, não importa.” Respondeu, ajudando Yamaguchi a lavar seu rosto, aninhando-se contra sua mão, e Tadashi ficou fazendo carinho em sua bochecha e atrás da orelha, murmurando a letra da música que estava tocando ao fundo brevemente antes de falar de novo.

“Certo, eu vou buscar um de caixinha depois de arrumar o quarto. Vou separar roupas pra você também, e uma loção pra você passar aí atrás. Não quero que você fique todo dolorido e ardido… Aliás, o que você gostaria de fazer depois do banho?” Ele falou, já fazendo a lista mentalmente do que deveria fazer, se bem que ele não gostaria de deixar Tsukishima sozinho, mesmo que por apenas alguns poucos minutos.

“Hmn, obrigado. E pra fazer depois… Acho que seria bom uma massagem. Aí talvez a gente poderia se deitar na cama, comer pipoca e ver um filme ou uma série juntos.” Kei disse, já pensando em como seria bom receber uma massagem e depois poder ficar junto com o amante na cama do quarto onde eles dormiam, apenas relaxando, comendo e rindo enquanto assistiam alguma coisa juntos.

“Por mim é um excelente plano, Tsukki. E você escolhe o que a gente vai assistir hoje. Você merece.” Assim que ele terminou de falar isso, Tadashi se aproximou para poder dar um selinho e mais alguns beijos pelo rosto de Tsukishima, que sorriu como se fosse um garotinho com toda aquela atenção e carinho que estava recebendo, e que retribuiu o ato com doçura, quase como se eles dois nem tivessem acabado de ter uma sessão particularmente intensa.

“Podemos ficar se beijando também?” O loiro perguntou, fingindo uma certa inocência e dando um beijo de esquimó em Yamaguchi, que deu um risinho com aquele gesto tão adorável vindo da sua parte.

“Claro, vamos nos beijar o quanto você quiser!” Ele disse, dando um último selinho em Tsukishima antes de se afastar, acenando para ele assim que chegou na porta do banheiro, saindo de lá com uma piscadinha e um sorriso para ir arrumar as coisas enquanto Kei aproveitava para relaxar na banheira.

Quando ficou sozinho, Tsukishima afundou-se mais um pouco na água, mergulhando nela para poder lavar mais o rosto e o cabelo. Depois, ficou deitado nela, cantarolando sozinho a música que estava tocando no fundo, já sonhando acordado com o que aconteceria depois do banho.

Ele suspirou apaixonado, e alguns minutos depois, Tadashi apareceu com tudo o que tinha prometido - roupas, loção e uma caixinha com suco de uva. E assim que ele puxou um banquinho para ficar ao seu lado e segurar o suco enquanto ele sugava o canudinho, Tsukishima soube que não poderia existir alguém no mundo melhor para ele do que Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu honestamente acho que tô só testando os limites desse fandom antes de eu ser exorcizada.
> 
> Algumas curiosidades: A amarração que o Yamaguchi fez no Tsukki é uma posição de shibari de verdade, e se chama Dragonfly Sleeve. Você realmente não deve usar grampos de mamilo por muito tempo porque isso machuca e prende a circulação. E lençóis impermeáveis realmente existem e na teoria são para pessoas com incontinência urinária. Mas um monte de gente usa pra propósitos pervertidos, não necessariamente envolvendo urina.
> 
> Eu realmente gostei de escrever sobre o aftercare. Nada é mais doce do que ver esses dois se amando e sendo adoráveis depois de toda essa perversão. E de boas, seria muita sacanagem (no mau sentido) se o Yamaguchi deixasse o Tsukki lá todo sujo, amarrado e exausto e se recusasse a cuidar dele, né?
> 
> O próximo capítulo vai ser uma sessão com os papéis trocados. Yams vai ser o sub e Tsukki vai ser o dom. Pretendo variar nos fetiches apresentados também. Infelizmente, não sei quando sai, mas espero postá-lo ainda esse ano. Então... Fique de olho.
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo (ou em outras histórias)!


End file.
